


Build A Home

by mvtthewmurdvck



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Secrets, Smut, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvtthewmurdvck/pseuds/mvtthewmurdvck
Summary: This is an archived piece originally posted on the tumblr,mvtthewmurdvck.





	Build A Home

The two of you fell through his front door, his hand wrapped around your wrists as your back crashed into the wall, his foot kicking the door shut. You didn’t need to question how he knew where it was, too wrapped up in the way his lips devoured yours anyways, because you knew there was something about him. You didn’t know  _what_ , but right now, his tongue sliding over your lips, you didn’t really care. 

Matt had caught your eye the moment he entered, his laugh louder than the music and chatter, even if you knew that wasn’t possible. Your hand had circled the top of your glass as he stood beside you, leaning on his white stick as he waited to be served. You never expected him to buy you a drink, or the reason as to why he did—’ _You were kind enough to let me stand beside you’_. 

Taking a second, you thought on his words.  _‘Is that a line?_ ’ Handing him the beer Josie had put out, his finger brushing yours.  _‘Did it work?_ ’

Apparently, it did. Matt came to the bar several more times before the two of you finally flirted enough to warrant dinner. Dinner became three dinners, and now, you were pressed against his wall. 

Every touch of his was purposeful, Matt’s other hand gripping your waist, pinning you to the wall, street light coming through the stained glass window. 

> _‘Twice in one week, Murdock. Three times last week. Someone has a taste for the whisky.’  
>  ‘Maybe, Miss [L/N], it isn’t the whisky I keep coming back for.’ _

Distracted, you tilted your head back, his hand loosening his hold on your wrists as you let them fall to his shoulders, fingers twisting in his hair. Matt’s hand tugged at the strap of your dress, pulling it down before his mouth connected with your collarbone, nipping lightly on your bone and skin. 

> _‘You flirt, Murdock.’  
>  ‘When I flirt with you, you’ll know it.’ _

A soft moan fell from your lips, your fingers tugging at his hair, connecting your lips forcefully back to his. It was messy but full of wanton. His hands were tugging at the fabric of your dress, pulling it down as the seam gave way; a low rip sound filling the air as your foot kicked yourself off the wall, pushing yourself against him as his back connected with the opposite wall. 

> _‘You going to tell me why you’re here… again?’  
>  ‘Are you?’ _

His hands grasped at your curves, fingers tugging at the end of your dress as his hand slid down the curve of your rear, lifting you off the ground as a low-squeal released from your lips. 

The light spread over his face, the smug-smirk making a jolt of pleasure spread through your thighs as you wrapped your legs around him. “Full of surprises there, Murdock…” 

His mouth slid into a smirk, his grip tightening on the lace of your knickers as the other brushed your hair from your face. “It’s Matt, [Y/N].” 

Slowly, you reached out, pulling his red glasses from his eyes, placing them in his jacket pocket with more care than you would usually show. “Oh, I know. I just prefer,” his fingers tugging his hair back as he groaned, “ _Murdock_.”  

> _‘Can you play pool, Murdock?’  
>  ‘I’m blind, Miss [L/N].’   
>  ‘Are we really still playing that game…’ _

You needed air as you broke from his mouth, finding yourself around his waist in his living room, the advertisement blaring through his windows. It added a darkness to the hallway and a light, casting shadows, both over his face and the red marks you had left on his neck. Shakily, you placed your hand on his cheek, swallowing as he lowered the two of you down as he moved to his knees. 

Having been forced too, your dress split the final seam, your thighs free to wrap around him as your eyes stared into his. For a brief moment, you were sure he could see you—really see you; like no one else ever had been able too. Tentatively, your lips reconnected, your hands pulling his jacket down his arms, his hands going from touching your hair to your bare shoulders. Everything became hungrier, his shirt following next, buttons spraying across the floor, hearing them dispel into corners you couldn’t see. 

Metal sounded between the sound of your kisses, the leather of his belt sliding from the buckle as you threw it far from the two of you. You wrapped your arms around him, feeling the warm touch as Matt cupped your breast, running the pad of his thumb over your nipple.  

> _‘Your hand is on my thigh.’  
>  “Do you want me to remove it, [Y/N]?’  
>  ‘Not if you don’t.’_

You felt the lace of your knickers move to the side, and your lips broke again from his as you let out a hiss as you felt Matt’s finger slide against your folds. You sighed, cupping his chin as your mouth hovered over his; his smile was apparent as he pushed a finger in, followed by another. Your gasp filled the air, dancing between the two of you as his head dipped, his teeth nipping at your neck. 

> _‘I don’t lie on my back for anyone, Murdock.’_  
>  _‘What if I laid on mine?’  
>  ‘I’d let you take me out for dinner.’_

Freeing him from his trousers, from his underwear, you ran your finger up and down his length, hearing him take an intake of breath as you did. “If you want this to continue… I’d get  _some_  protection.” 

Capturing your lips, Matt bit down gently on your bottom lip, slowly releasing it. Instead, of answering, Matt—without telling you—lifted you up with him. “You, are coming with me.” 

The thud of his trousers met the floor, followed by his underwear as your arms wrapped around his neck. “Like I’d go  _anywhere_ ,” you whispered darkly, raking your nails up his neck, into his hair. 

> _‘You’re beautiful, [Y/N].’  
>  ‘How can you be so sure, Matthew? You can’t see.’ _

Biting down on your lip, you pushed him down onto his back. The ripples spreading out in the sheets. Matt reached out, wrapping his hand around your hip as you straddled him. Your hand reached between the two of you, taking the wrapper from his hands as you burned your eyes into him. 

Matt rolled his lips when you threw the empty wrapper to the side, stroking your hand down his length. “You sure you want this, [Y/N]?” 

Pouting softly, you lined yourself up over him, the tip of his cock twitching against you. “Do you?” 

Taking his silence for an answer, you slid down him, hands resting on his shoulders as your head fell back. His hand rose up, fingers teasing your nipple before his palm rested against your neck. The two of you rolling your hips together, a neediness growing inside of you as he began to match your rhythm from beneath you. The closeness made you feel complete, his fingers digging into your hip.

> _‘[Y/N], your fingers are on my thigh.’  
>  ‘Oh, I know. What are you going to do about it?’ _

The room filled with the sounds of the two of your moans, pants, gasps. Matt’s chest was pressed just below yours, a slick build of sweat growing between you. His lips peppered kisses where he could, your collarbone, neck… lips. 

He filled you perfectly. Each thrust stroking your walls, the knot in your stomach tightening and tightening as you cut his skin with your nails. You knew you were fluttering around him, his hips grinding into you with such force you knew you wouldn’t be able to walk home, if ever. 

You were close, and you were sure he was too. 

Matt pounded into you from below, you had initially wanted all of the control, but he was the master of this situation. Your mouth contorted as you gasped and moaned, taking him, wanting him, needing him. 

“I’m…” 

His hand tightened around your neck, not uncomfortably, but blissfully. Your eyes opened, unable to focus on anything as he brought you close—impossibly close. 

Matt was littering the air with loud grunts, and just as you clenched your walls around him, he leaned forward. “I’d always get on my knees for you,” he said darkly before his lips stole yours. 

It could have been his words. It could have been the thrust into you that hit, every, single, spot. It could have been the entire night, the meal, the teasing that had been going on for months. It could have been all of it. 

But you snapped, the knot releasing as you felt your mind explode, eyes blinded by light and stars. Your mouth fell from his, his name repeatedly rushing from your lips as you came hard around him. Matt followed close behind, his thrusts careless as he brought his head to your neck. 

> _‘I think I like you, [Y/N].’_  
>  ‘I think you’re a fool, Murdock.’   
>  ‘I booked us a place I think you’ll like. It does a lot of—’  
>  ‘—I don’t care, Murdock. I just… want to have an evening with you that isn’t in Josie’s.’  

Rolling off him, Matt kept an arm around you, pulling you close. The air was full of difficult breathing, and the glow from your soft smiles as you lay, trying to catch yourselves. You wanted to look at him, see the pink on his cheeks and desire in his eyes. 

“I ripped your dress,” Matt said in a whisper. 

Your lips curled into a smile, briefly looking down at the shredded mess still around your waist. “So you did.” 

“Well, it would be ungentlemanly of me to let you go home like that.” 

Pulling you onto your side, you tried to suppress a grin as your heart pounded into your chest. “Is that so?” 

Matt nodded, staring past you with a warm look and a carefree smile on his lips. One you hadn’t seen on his face before. “Guess you’ll have to stay the rest of the night.” 

“ _Guess_  I will,” you replied, pressing your lips to his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived piece originally posted on the tumblr, [mvtthewmurdvck](https://mvtthewmurdvck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
